


From Bad to Worse

by heeroluva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Caught, Facials, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Roughness, Sex Toys, Slurs, Spanking, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Jamie's father walks in on him watching gay porn and riding a dildo. His father punishes him accordingly.





	From Bad to Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Jamie is so lost to his pleasure, so close to coming from just from the small dildo that he’s riding that he doesn’t notice the slam of the front door over the blaring of his porn. His cock leaks continuously, copious amounts of precum already staining the towel that he’d barely had the presence of mind to place under himself lest he ruin his sheets again. He wants nothing more than to touch his cock, but he fists his hands in his sheets and breaths raggedly as he chases the elusive hands-free orgasm.

His eyes are locked on the screen where a skinny young twink is being plowed by a hairy bear, and he imagines himself being fucked like that.

Two things happen at once; Jamie’s eyes flutter shut as he finally comes, the image enough to push him over the edge, the most powerful orgasm of his life stealing his senses, while at the same time his door unexpectedly slams open revealing his very drunk father.

They both freeze starting at each other for a long moment before Jamie moves, rising and trying to cover himself as he stammers, “Dad, what are you doing home so early? It’s not what it looks like!” He watches with horror as his dildo rolls off the bed and across the hard wood floor to stop abruptly again his father’s boot.

At the same time his father is growing redder, face twisting with fury as his eyes dart between the screen, that Jamie struggles to turn off but instead only mages to pause on a close up of the twinks hole, red and gaping and leaking cum before he roars. “I will not suffer a faggot in this house!”

Jamie yelps as his dad’s fingers close across his arms with bruising force. “Dad please, let me explain. Dad! Dad!” he yelps in pain as he finds himself suddenly hauled across his father’s lap. He tries to wiggle away, but a hand fists painfully in his shaggy curls, stilling his movements. “Dad, please—” Jamie yelps at the first unexpected slap across his naked ass.

“If I hear another word from your mouth that’s not an apology, I’ll beat your ass black and blue,” Jamie’s father growls as he lands another swat on his ass.

Jamie yelps again at the sting of it, tears rising in his eyes at the sharp pain. He tries to struggle, but that just makes his dad go harder. To Jamie’s horror, he feels his cock growing hard, rubbing against his father’s thick jean-clan thigh with each smack.

Clearly feeling it, Jamie’s dad really rails on him them, raining blow after blow onto his naked ass. “Knew better than to let your mother baby you, to let you grow your hair out so long. Is this how you got your place on the football team? Did you blow the team or the coach, or do you put out for all of them?”

Tears are streaming down his flaming face from the pain of it, the humiliation, his ass on fire, one giant ache. “No, dad. I never, not with—”

“What did I tell you!?” his father roared, his hand coming down even harder, just as Jamie tries to rear up, twist away, and the blow lands directly on his wet asshole.

Jamie cries out, face twisting with horror as his hard cock abruptly jerks and he’s coming across his father’s lap with a sob of horrified pleasure, unable to believe that this is happening to him.

With another roar of rage, Jamie’s father shoves him to the floor. Jamie cries out as he lands on his bruised ass, scrambling up as his cock continues to twitch. His dad is shaking with fury, more angry than Jamie has ever seen him, and his bladder suddenly lets loose, the acrid scent of urine rising as Jamie pisses himself in fear, making a mess of the floor.

“Such a disgrace.” Face twisted in disgust, Jamie’s father hauls him up by his hair.

Jamie watches as if in slow motion, the way his box of toys that had been sitting on the edge of the bed suddenly shifts before it topples off the edge. Jamie sobs softly as his toys bounce and roll across the hardwood floor, wishing for a hole to just open up and swallow him, spare him from more humiliation.

Jamie’s stomach drops when his father suddenly bends down and picks up the huge, realistic black cock that he’d bought on a whim, more of a novelty item, a gag, not ever planning on using it.

“Is this what they taught you at that summer camp that I spent so much money on?”

“No, da—” Jamie bites off his words as his father glares at him.

“You take this balls deep, and we’ll forget this ever happened.”

The smile on his dad’s face causes Jamie’s blood to freezes as he looks at the size of the toy. It’s nearly as long as his arm thicker around than his wrist. He gulps audibly, knowing that there is no way, but also knowing that he has no choice. With trembling fingers he reaches out towards it, always shocked by the solid weight of it. His fingers can’t even wrap around it completely. He’s shaking so badly that he nearly drops it before he plunks it down on the floor, where it rises comically large

Bending to pick up a bottle of lube, Jamie yelps when a blow lands on his ass, flushing as the pain goes straight to his cock. What’s wrong with him?

“A faggot like you doesn’t need lube, get it wet the old fashioned way.”

Jamie can’t believe his ears and is certain his face is glowing as red as his ass as he drops to his knees beside the intimidating toy. He does his best to let saliva pool in his mouth, sliding his tongue and lips over the shocking length of the black cock. Seeing it so up close and personal makes him all the more certain that it’s not going to fit. It’s a struggle just to get the head of it in his mouth, and his jaw aches unhappily. When he accidently goes too deep, he gags and jerks back with a cough.

His father’s snort is full of disgust, but a glance at him shows an unmistakable bulge in the front of his pants, and Jamie’s belly twists in shame at the thought of his father getting off on his debasement. “That’s enough. Let’s see you ride it.”

Jamie is literally shaking when he rises to his feet. His thighs ache as he squats awkwardly over it, and he hisses when he reaches back with one hand to grab one flaming ass checking, trying to spread himself open enough to allow the massive tip inside. Again and again he tries to force the head inside and again and again it slides away, up his back or painfully against his balls, never breaching him.

His father is wearing a look of disgust. “Can’t even follow simple directions. Where did I go wrong? Here, let me help.”

Faster than should be possible, Jamie’s father moves behind him, crouching behind Jamie as he wraps one hand around the middle of the thick black cock. The other he puts on Jamie’s shoulder, pressing down while at the same time, he knocks Jamie’s feet out from under him, his whole body weight resting on the nearly fist sized head of the dildo until finally his body has no choice but to open it up and accept it.

If Jamie thought the burn of his ass cheeks was intense it has nothing on the burn of his asshole as it’s split wider than he’d ever thought possible. A sob escapes him as he continues to slip down until his ass meets his father’s hands where it’s still wrapped around the dildo.

Jamie is a frozen statue, afraid to move, afraid to breathe, the ache in his guts unbelievable, but the worst part is that his cock is still standing hard in front of him.

“You’re not done yet boy. I want to see your ass touch those balls.”

With tears streaming down his face, Jamie tries, he really tries even when the faint outline of the dildo is visible through bulging out his lower stomach from the inside. But there’s a good six inches left when he’s certain he can’t take anymore. He’s a blubbering mess, face wet with tears and saliva.

“Fucking knew it,” is the only warning Jamie gets before his father lifts his legs. Jamie has no choice but to grab onto his father as he’s shoved down, down, down, sobbing from the pressure of it, the unimaginable fullness, the stretch as his guts are forced to rearrange themselves to take the impossible bulk of the toy.

When he feels the coolness of the ball press against his burning ass, Jamie shakes with pleasure, but only piss sprays from his cock.

“Looks like you have a faulty cock on you, boy. Here lemme show you how it’s done.”

Jamie watches with half lidded eyes, his world narrowed to the strange pleasure pain at the fullness in his ass, as his father unzips his pants and fishes out his hard cock before he begins to jerk off. When Jamie tries to look away, but his father fists his hair, jerking his face forward.

“Don’t you dare look away, boy.” Lucky for Jamie it doesn’t take long before he’s coming, clearly keyed up, painting Jamie’s face with his come.

“Remember, boy, this is your fault. I’m doing this for your own good. Now clean up your mess before your uncle Rob gets home. He won’t be as nice as me.” With one last leer, his father hits play on the TV before turning and leaving the door wide open.

Jamie is boneless, skewered on the dildo, and as he tries to draw his feet beneath him enough to raises himself up off of it, they slide through the mess of piss and cum that covers the floor.

The slamming of the front door draws a sob from Jamie as he scrambles, getting one foot under him, allowing him to raise up halfway before he slips and sinks down again completely. The sound of voices move closer down the hall way, and when his uncle’s huge form fills his doorway, it’s already far too late.

“Looks like your daddy was right, boy. We’re going to have great fun breaking you in.”

As his uncle unzips and presses his thick cock against his lips, uncaring that he pushes too deep, too fast, seeming to enjoy the way that Jamie gags, he sobs as his day goes from bad to worse, suddenly realizing that his humiliation is far from over.


End file.
